One of Our Own
by lawslave
Summary: Someone is targeting NYPD patrol officers, the incidents escalating and changing enough to keep investigators guessing. What they do know is who will be under attack next.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is an idea I have had rolling around for some time. It is not betaed. Thoughts and suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I have a few chapters written so far, but updates may be slow until I feel like I have the storyline well enough done to post the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Detective Danny Reagan sat at his desk with his head in his hands. Major Crimes, along with detectives and officers from several others precincts and divisions, had been working nonstop on a case that had quickly become very personal to each and every member of the New York City Police Department. Danny's concern growing each and everyday with the possibility that this case could put a member of his own family in harm's way.

Eight weeks ago, officer Melissa Tyler out of the 1st Precinct had been assaulted while off duty. She'd been on her way home, late on a chilly fall night after an extended tour, the victim of what was believed at the time to be another case of the knockout game. Dressed in street clothes and carrying a bag of take out, she appeared to be like any other normal, unsuspecting citizen, minding her own business and rushing home to escape the cold. A witness almost a full block from Officer Tyler's location witnessed the incident and screamed upon seeing the assault. By the time he ran to Tyler's unconscious form, her attacker was gone. It wasn't until police and EMTs arrived that they discovered that it had been one of their own that had fallen victim to the violent crime. First responders had found an empty holster on their victim's belt and quickly came across the police ID in her wallet, but her badge and off duty weapon were no where to be found.

Tyler was unable to provide investigators with any leads upon waking up in the emergency room at St. Victor's Hospital - no memory of anything after she left her precinct to head home to her boyfriend. Left with a concussion, black eye and busted lip, she did know that she left the precinct with her badge and off duty weapon, just like she did every other time she finished her tour.

The lone witness was only able to describe the assailant as a male with a medium build, approximately six feet tall in dark clothes - too far away to provide a more detailed description. The perp was long gone by the time he checked on the victim. He struck the officer in the head with a single punch so violent he swore he heard it down the block. The moment Tyler went down, her attacker appeared to hover low over the officer in a taunting fashion - when her weapon and badge would have been taken. Was it a planned robbery and the victim's wallet forgotten upon discovering the police items? Concerns grew as to what the perp could do with a stolen gun and police badge but without any leads to follow, in the days following the attack, investigators felt as if they could only sit and wait for a break in the case.

1PP had been notified of the incident as soon as Officer Tyler was identified. The Police Commissioner took any attack on one of his officers personally. However, at the time he was notified, he like everyone else, assumed it was an isolated incident. They could never have imagined that a series of planned attacks on police officers had just begun. Each escalating in violence.

Maria Baez walked into the squad with a bag of Chinese takeout. Placing the bag on her desk, she looked over to her partner. Three-quarters of the way through what was an extended tour - the norm these days - she hoped feeding her grumpy partner might do something to help his miserable disposition. "Hey, Reagan, you ready for some grub?"

Danny raised his head up from his hands and blinked several times to focus on his partner. "Not really hungry."

"Really, cause I think hear your stomach rumbling all the way over here. It's annoying. And kind of disgusting too."

Danny smirked and accepted the fork and container of lo mein he was handed, nodding his head in thanks. "This case is driving me crazy. I don't understand how we have five separate attacks on police officers and not one clue to help us find this douche bag."

Maria rubbed her chopsticks together, feeling as frustrated as her partner sounded. "I hear you, Reagan. But we'll get this guy. He'll mess up eventually and when he does, we'll get him."

"Yeah, but when's that gonna be, huh? How many more cops are gonna get hurt or killed? He already crossed the line from assault to murder," Danny said as he looked down and poked at his noodles. "The 12th is next, ya know?" he whispered.

"I know. We will get him." Baez held his gaze for a moment. "But it's not going to happen if you collapse on me." Pointing her finger at him, she said, "I'm not picking you up off the floor, just so you know."

Danny gave her a small smile and took a bite of his dinner to appease her.

"Yeah, eat up so we can go over this all again."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The second had been Officer Malcolm Kruger out of the 3rd just one week later. Like Tyler, he'd also been on his way home alone after a late tour, assaulted not far from his precinct and before anyone could suspect that off duty officers were somehow at risk. He'd been struck in the head from behind with a blunt object, dragged into a dark alley, stripped of his badge and weapon and left unconscious on the dirty pavement until a homeless woman looking for a place to sleep had stumbled across him, quite literally. And like Tyler, he could offer no clues as to who did it. Nothing had been identified at the scene as having been used as the weapon. Nothing in the alley could be connected to anyone other than those that sometimes called it home. No security cameras nearby to assist in identifying his attacker. Kruger was left with a severe concussion that had landed him in the hospital for several days.

The scent of rich tomato sauce still lingered in the air, despite the fresh pot of coffee and apple pie that sat in the middle of the Reagan Family dinner table. The adults sat in quiet contemplation while intermittently sipping their coffee and picking at their dessert.

Linda looked around the table at the weary members of her family. She would like to pretend that the lack of conversation through dinner - except for the usual requests to pass dishes or the banter between Jack and Sean - was due to everyone eagerly digging into the spaghetti and meatballs she had slaved over that day. Anything to try and not think about what was really worrying them all. But like dessert, they had only picked at their meals and she had the leftovers to prove it.

To say that the three active members of the police department sitting with her were preoccupied with work would be an understatement. A countless number of man hours had been put in by these three men and countless other members of the force to find the individual who'd been attacking patrol officers.

Danny had been working almost non-stop with the task force Frank had put together to investigate the crimes, but he also worked regular cases that came through the squad to keep himself from going completely insane with the lack of leads and lack of progress they were making. Frank checked in with the task force constantly, sitting in with them and reviewing any detail there was on each of the five incidents in the hopes that he could offer insight. He also worked with Garrett to keep the media frenzy at bay. The media had sensationalized the situation, with stories that questioned the department's ability to protect the public when they couldn't even protect their own. He'd also visited his injured officers and most recently had to pay his condolences to the family of the fifteen-year veteran of the force that had become the first fatality in this string of senseless violence.

Jaime and his fellow patrol officers had been putting in a tremendous amount of overtime because patrols near and around the precincts had been increased. Officers stayed in pairs both on and off duty.

Henry, while not actively involved in the investigation, took the matter to heart - as a former PC and grandfather of an active patrol officer. Five patrol officers from five precincts in ascending order assaulted over the past six weeks. Sadly, the last succumbing to his injuries and who's funeral they had attended just yesterday.

Grateful that the boys were off in the sunroom playing video games, Linda exchanged looks with Nicki and Erin. They ladies had unsuccessfully attempted to engage the men in conversation, but got nothing more than single word answers for their trouble.

"That was a nice eulogy you gave for Officer Perez yesterday, Grandpa," Nicki offered. If they couldn't avoid the elephant in the room, she would at least break the silence.

"Thanks, Nicki. I wish I could say it gets easier but it never really does," Frank responded, while lifting his mug for a sip.

"Did you know Officer Perez, dad?" Erin asked.

"Not personally." Frank put the mug back down and thought for a moment before speaking again. "Lieutenant Arborghast did. He was a good officer. Arborghast said he would have made a fine detective but Officer Perez preferred being on patrol, especially training rookies, but was also dedicated to being a first responder and dealing with the public everyday. He'd always worked out of the 9th, since he was a rookie."

Jaime chimed in. "Renzulli knew him. Played baseball with him in one of the police leagues and also worked with him for a few years on his painting crew when Perez and his wife were starting their family." Jaime looked down at his mug when he noticed all eyes where on him, knowing what was going through their minds. The 12th precinct was next, if the pattern held true. Everyone at the precinct was on edge.

Frank looked at his youngest and never wished more than he did in that moment that Jamie had stayed in law - that he'd be safely tucked away in a high rise downtown or in a courtroom. He didn't wish harm on any of his other 35,000 officers, but the thought of something happening to one of his other sons was almost crippling. He couldn't pull his son off patrol to protect him anymore than he could any other officer out of the 12th or any precinct, for that matter. Nor would they ever follow such an order.

A week and a half had passed since Officer Perez's passing and it seemed that the whole department was waiting with bated breath for the next incident. The attacks had come on an almost weekly basis. But now with eleven days and counting since Perez, some were beginning to hope the worst was over. Yet the way the attacks had been escalating so far, they all new that the reality was that their perp wouldn't stop until he was caught.

"You'll catch this son of a bitch. And when you do, I want five minutes alone with the piece of garbage," Henry grumbled.

"Henry." Linda admonished lightly, but threw Henry a small smile.

Danny took a bite of his pie and said, "There'll be a pretty long line for that, Gramps. Don't know how much will be left by the time you get to him."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear any of that, but I'll be glad when my office gets our chance at him too." Erin wished she could do more than just wait for the guy to be caught.

Frank looked at each member of his family and shook his head in agreement. The bastard would be caught. If only it would be before anyone else got hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time Officer David Galvez had been assaulted, 1PP had already put all officers on alert and mobilized a team of investigators. It wasn't until Galvez, however, that they noticed that the officers who had been assaulted were from precincts in ascending order. But Galvez wasn't assaulted on his way home from tour or even at night. He had been leaving his apartment in Queens early one morning for a tour out of the 6th Precinct.

Just after 6:30 am, he stepped out of his apartment building with a carryall in one hand and a large garbage bag in the other. Making his way to the small mountain of trash already on the street waiting for pick up, he was just about to add his to the pile when he felt an incredible force strike his lower left leg immediately followed by a blinding amount of pain that brought him to the ground. But no sooner had he dropped his bags to break his fall, he was tackled from behind and his head slammed to ground repeatedly. Galvez did not lose consciousness but was too disoriented to do more than moan and make weak attempts to push away at the hands scrambling for the waistband of his jeans. He'd seen the advisory from 1PP a few days ago. Deep in the back of his mind, he knew what was happening, but was unable to do anything to stop it. By the time Galvez was able to roll over onto his back, other residents were making their way to the fallen officer. They reported seeing a white male about six feet tall in a thick, olive green overcoat and hoodie running from where Kruger lay. The crow bar used in the assault lay next to him. This was the first time their perp had left something behind, most likely due to the approaching witnesses. To everyone's disappointment, no prints were found on the weapon. Galvez did not suffer a serious head injury like the other officers, but he did require surgery for a broken fibula.

Frank Reagan stared aimlessly out of the window of his 14th floor corner office toward City Hall and an overcast New York afternoon with both hands stuffed in his pockets and his jaw clenched tightly in frustration. He'd just finished a meeting with his Department Chiefs, followed by a conference with Lieutenant Riley who was heading the task force on the patrolmen attacks. Frank was not one to put his emotions on display, but if things didn't change soon, he didn't think he'd have enough self control to stop himself from punching something and throwing a temper tantrum to rival those of his oldest son. Danny inherited his Irish temper after all, he just didn't inherit his ability to reign it in most of the time.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see who it was. The door opened and his daughter's familiar face poked through the opening. Erin gave her father a tight smile and walked further into the office to allow the door to close behind her. "I figured with the hours you've been putting in lately, that you could use a break and a hearty lunch. Chances are you're not going to make it home for dinner with Grandpa again."

"You and Pops have been talking, I take it." Frank smiled back at his daughter. Her presence was a much needed distraction.

Erin moved over to the coffee table in front of the black leather couch and set a brown shopping bag upon it. "Yeah, well, don't forget Linda. The rest of us have nothing better to do than sit on the sidelines trying to figure out ways to help. You've been working around the clock." Looking down and pulling out the contents of the bag, she continued, "You all have. So we launched a three-point attack. Linda's keeping Danny company on his meal break. Grandpa's meeting Jaime at Salducci's in a bit before he goes in for a swing shift. And I thought I'd come over and share lunch with my dad."

At that last statement, Erin gave Frank a smile that eased the pressure he'd been feeling for the past several weeks. He was sure it would be back soon, but in this moment, and under these circumstances, he couldn't ask for anything more.

"So whatcha got for me?" Moving over to the sitting area, Frank rubbed his hands together, lowered himself into the plush arm chair and loosened his tie a bit.

"Well, don't know about you, but I had a hankering for..."

"J.G. Melon's."

Erin chortled at her father as she unwrapped a cheeseburger with all of his favorite toppings. "Can't get anything past you."

"I'd recognize that smell anywhere. Best burgers in the city. And my favorite need-a-pick-me-up-meal."

"Yeah, seems like we only have these when we're trying to forget something; at least for the time being." She finished unwrapping her own cheeseburger and placed a can of ginger ale in front of her dad.

Frank unfolded a napkin and stuffed one end of it into his shirt collar. He leaned over to pick up his burger and said, "It's comfort food." He offered Erin a heartfelt smile before taking a bite.

Erin looked at Frank and returned the smile. She knew his cheerful act was partly for her benefit. He looked like a child - with the napkin over his shirt to protect his clothes from burger grease and a look of pleasure as he enjoyed his cheeseburger. It had been a long six weeks. He'd go back to being the overwhelmed police commissioner as soon as lunch was over, but she was glad he'd have some time to relax and decompress.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Henry sat at a table for two near the back of Salducci's patiently waiting for his grandson. He began skimming the front of the menu, not willing to look at the section in the back with the new fangled pizzas. He still didn't think that old man Salducci would have approved but his grandkids appeared to be making this new business arrangement work since he last witnessed their family feud. It was hard to imagine it was going on two years since he'd ridden with Jaime and his partner, responding to those disorderly persons calls out front.

Vinny. Even harder to think it'd been almost two years since he'd been gunned down. And now they were right back there all over again with a madman running around the city attacking police officers. Henry was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard his grandson call out.

"Hey, Grandpa." Jaime waived as he approached the table and slid into the seat across from Henry. "Sorry I'm late. Worked midnight and I overslept."

"No worries, son. Haven't been here long. Besides, you're my only appointment of the day." Henry smiled at the tired laugh coming from his youngest grandson, clearly seeing that he could have used a few more hours of sleep.

"You know you could've called and rescheduled. Slept some more before your tour later."

"Nah. Feels like all I've been doing lately is working and sleeping in between shifts. Haven't had time to meet up with anybody outside the usual Sunday dinners." Jaime placed a napkin on his lap and grabbed the menu in front of him. "Plus, its Salducci's with you. Not passing that up."

Their waitress came by and took their orders, quickly moving on to another table. "This place is busy. Guess some thing's never get old, huh, Grandpa?"

Henry took a sip of his iced tea and said, "So Jaime, let's skip the small talk for now. How's everything going down at the precinct?" Not one to beat around the bush, he wanted to know his grandson was being careful and make sure his partner was watching his back.

Jaime folded his hands in front of him and shook his head thoughtfully. "Everyone's trying to stay focused. Hard not to when it feels like we all may have targets on our backs. But only so much you can do when you just don't know the who, the how and, now, not even the when." The perp seemed to have gone off his usual weekly schedule for the attacks.

"Yeah, it's something all right. You just remember to keep your eyes open and your partner with you. At. All. Times," he said, pointing his finger at Jaime to stress his point.

The younger man huffed out a sarcastic laugh. He'd been getting all sorts of advice from his family lately on how to be careful on the street, along with the frequent texts and calls just to check in. "Well, that's the problem. Can't be together ALL the time. Janko's got my back and I've got hers. But even though it takes a lot to make her uncomfortable, I don't think that even Eddie will be into sharing bathroom time with her male partner."

"It's no joke, Jamie. You've got to be careful out there."

"I know that, Grandpa. And I'm not joking. Honestly, the way this guy's been operating, not sure what else any of us can do. He changes it up each time."

The fourth officer attacked was a rookie - Greg Witter. Witter had been working the midnight tour with his TO. They'd been on meal break at a small twenty-four hour diner not far from the 8th Precinct. They'd just been getting ready to go back on tour when Witter had headed out of the booth he'd sharing for the men's room. The diner had been almost deserted: two waitresses, one line cook and a lone customer at the counter. From what investigators could tell, he'd gone into the small single-stall restroom and stepped in front of the urinal - the last thing Witter could remember - when he'd been tasered.

His TO had gone looking for him after several minutes of impatiently waiting for his rookie to come back out of the restroom, only to find his partner seizing on the bathroom floor with the barbs from a taser gun embedded in his skin. One of the two barbs hit him in his upper back just above the edge of his vest while the other hit him at the base of his skull. Witter was suffering a tonic-clonic seizure, that to his partner lasted for hours but in reality was only a few minutes. He suffered one additional seizure upon arriving at the Emergency Room at St. Victor's. Witter lost consciousness and when he woke up, he was confused about the events that had taken place. He'd been lucky that he did not suffer any more seizures after doctors provided care. And even more fortunate that he didn't die as doctors believed that seizures directly related to being shot with a taser gun could be deadly to some.

It was no surprise that Witter's badge and gun were taken. But this time the officer was attacked while on duty and in close proximity to his partner and several witnesses. The perp was escalating. Taunting them, almost.

The waitresses could not report seeing anyone in the diner except for the two officers, their cook and the other customer at the counter. However, that customer was no where to be found by the time the veteran officer called out for assistance and responding units arrived. He was described as a white male, about six feet tall, with dark hair and and green eyes. The woman that served him got a good look at his face despite his attempts to keep a low profile. Enough of a description was provided to allow for a sketch of his face. He sat with his head down the whole time he'd been there, reading a newspaper and the coffee he ordered sat untouched. The old diner had an even older security camera. He'd come in out of the cold shortly after the officers had arrived. While it showed the patrons, the grainy video could not confirm anything other than the fact that the customer kept his head down and had followed Officer Witter to the restroom, but never made it back out through the diner. Officers now had a face but nothing else to help locate him.

Henry and Jaime were interrupted as the waitress arrived with their pie.

"Look, Grandpa. I know you're all worried. To be honest, so am I. But all I can do is go out there and do the job I was trained to do. Last thing I want is to have this guy come at me, but I'm not gonna stop doing my job. I'll be careful, okay?" Jaime took the spatula and served Henry a slice. Moving to take a slice for himself, he looked him in the eyes.

As a former cop, he understood his grandson. Didn't mean he'd worry less. Picking up his pizza he folded his slice as he said, "Well then, since that's taken care of, tell me, what the hell is wrong the Jets?"

Smiling brightly, Jaime also folded his slice as he responded, "Now there's an even more painful topic I'd rather avoid."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Officer Jose Perez was a fifteen year veteran of the New York City Police Department. A father of two young girls, he looked forward to going on the job everyday, whether it was to impart some wisdom on to a new boot or direct a lost tourist. He didn't feel the need to climb any ladders or wear a suit and gold shield like some others to feel like he was making a difference.

Perez headed out on tour one wet and cold afternoon with his partner of fourteen months, Officer Megan Delaney. The rookie cop had just come off her probationary period and enjoyed working with her partner. She knew she still had a lot to learn and didn't feel she could have a better teacher than Perez.

That was why it crushed her when while on a short break from foot patrol, her partner had been shot point blank in the lower back while they stood in line at a coffee kiosk on a busy Manhattan street. Their shooter had apparently been in line as well, behind the two women that followed the officers in queue. Their tall assailant shoved himself in between the unsuspecting women and fired a single shot at Officer Perez. Delaney could do nothing more than catch her husky partner as he fell, bringing them both to the ground. The people around them screamed and scattered at the sound of the gunfire. The perp dropped his weapon and fled amidst the others scrambling for safety.

A panicked Delaney laid Perez on the sidewalk, made a hurried call to dispatch and applied pressure to Perez's wound. She begged him to stay with her but he was bleeding out right there before her. Perez made it to the hospital, but he never woke up, not even to allow his family a proper goodbye before he died from complications from surgery. The gun used to kill Officer Jose Perez was identified as Officer Tyler's stolen service weapon.

Danny Reagan looked up from the file he was reading when a heavy, cloth shopping bag was dropped onto his desk. With a frown, he turned his head to see who'd interrupted him and was surprised by the sweet, smiling face of his wife. "Hey, babe, what're you doin' here?"

Linda bent over to give him a quick kiss hello and sat in the guest chair adjacent to her husband' s desk. "Well, my shift got switched around and seeing how I had a whole day to myself, I figured I'd come have lunch with you." Linda reached out and intertwined her fingers with Danny's. "Took a chance on you being here and brought you some of the lasagna you missed out on last night."

Danny peered into the shopping bag and took a whiff. He looked back up at Linda and said with a smile, "Another reason why I love ya."

"Oh, well there are too many of those to count, detective." She observed her husband's tired face. "We missed you last night."

"You're not the only one. Come on." Danny pulled Linda to her feet, grabbed the bag and led her to an empty room at the back of the squad. They settled down with their individual servings of homemade lasagna and a few bottles of water. Danny wasted no time in digging in. "Mmm. So good, Lin," he mumbled through a full mouth.

"I aim to please."

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Danny took a gulp of his water and said, "I needed that," referring to both the food and the company. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and shot his wife another smile in appreciation.

Linda put her own fork down before responding, "Good. How's everything going around here?"

Knowing where she was going, Danny sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. I feel like we're all runnin' around chasing our tails. We got a face but that's not doing much good in a city of millions without any evidence to lead us to 'em. None of the crime stopper tips have panned out now that we're getting his face plastered anywhere. We aren't gettin' anywhere and this psycho's gonna strike again." Danny stopped at the end of his rant and took a deep breath. Looking at his wife, he continued, "Sorry. This is driving me crazy. And I'm worried about Jaime, especially since there's nothing I can do."

"I know, babe. We all are. But I'm also worried about you."

"Me? I'm fine. I don't got an invisible target on my back."

Linda held his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes. "Maybe not. But you, Frank and Jaime have all been running yourselves ragged these last few weeks. Just want to make sure you're taking care of yourself. And if you're not, it's my job to make sure you're taken care of."

Danny took a breath before before bringing her hands to his lips and kissing them softly. "You're right. I just don't know what else to do."

"Well, I'll tell you what you're gonna do. Barring any new leads or calls, you're clocking out at end of tour and meeting me and the boys at Franklin Park where you will help cheer on your son's soccer team. No excuses other than the ones I gave you, Danny." She stared him squarely in the eyes. "You need a break, even for a night."

Danny nodded in a agreement, grateful for the woman before him. "Got it. Love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you most."


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: I found this chapter difficult to write and I know nothing about NY roadways other than what I can see on Google maps. Curious to hear your thoughts and thanks for the feedback so far_.

Chapter 6

"I don't think I plan to get out of bed all day tomorrow, at least not if I can help it," Officer Eddie Janko shared as she stared out into the deserted highway ahead.

"You mean today?"

"Huh?" Eddie was pulled out of her daydream by her partner's question and turned to face him in the driver's seat of their squad car.

"You said tomorrow. It's four a.m. already. It's already tomorrow. Tomorrow's today."

"And you wonder why your brother calls you Harvard all the time, smart ass?" She huffed back. "Today, tomorrow, whatever. Our first day off in I don't remember when. I plan to spend it sleeping. All day. May not make it out of bed until I reach the point of starvation."

"Well then, that'll mean you'll be up by eleven a.m., tops," Jamie laughed while leaning towards his door to avoid a punch. "Ow! That's police brutality!"

"Funny, Reagan. But not when it's from one cop to another. You look like you could use twenty-four straight hours of sleep yourself. What are you gonna do?"

Jamie and his partner were heading up the FDR in the direction of their precinct. Halfway into a midnight tour, the officers prayed they wouldn't end up having to put in overtime in lieu of clocking out at eight a.m.

"No plans either. I'm going home, sleeping and then I'll play it by ear, I suppose."Jaime focused on the road ahead of him and continued, "Haven't had a chance to hit the gym. Maybe I can get some sparring time in the ring."

"Oh, speaking of which, there's this great wing place by your gym. I think they got fifty-cent wings tomorrow night! You in?" Eddie looked at him imploringly. Jaime could almost see the drool pooling at the edge of her mouth.

Jamie checked the road again before looking back at her and frowned. "I mention the gym and you think of wings?"

Eddie was about to respond when the expression on her partner's face went from one of confusion to a look of alarm, his eyes widening and focused on something outside the passenger's side window.

"Gun!" he yelled, as Eddie quickly turned her head to the right. A black GMC Yukon was speeding along side their patrol car. An arm with a thick coat sleeve and a gloved hand was sticking out of the driver's window with a gun aimed at them. The rest of the driver remained shrouded in darkness.

Jaime stepped on the accelerator as the first shot was fired and struck the center passenger side of the radio car. "Janko! Call it in, Janko!"

Eddie ducked as a second shot struck, shattering the rear window. Hitting the lights and sirens on the car, she reached for her radio. "12 David to Central! 10-13, we got shots fired northbound on the FDR approaching South Street Seaport! I repeat, shots fired! We are being pursued!"

"All units, 10-13, shots fired on the FDR..." dispatch continued the call for assistance as Jaime increased their speed to pull away from the SUV. The other driver fell behind for a moment but only to make his way around the back and up the driver's side of the police car forcing Jamie to move into the right lane.

"Jesus it's him isn't it?!" Referring to the cop killer the whole force had been trying to hunt down, Eddie's heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. "Reagan he's coming up on your side! Go! Go faster!" Eddie had her body turned in her seat to keep watch over their pursuer. She held on to the headrest with one hand and braced herself against the dashboard with the other.

"Yeah, yeah, I see him! I'm trying!" Jamie had barely gotten those words out before shots rang out of the passenger side window of the Yukon, striking the roof and flashing lights of their car. Both officers ducked in their seats. Jaime had a death grip on the steering wheel and accelerated again. He could see the ramp to the Brooklyn Bridge coming up ahead and only had a split second to make a decision - stay on the FDR for another few miles before hitting another exit and risk this letting this guy get more shots off or try to lose him while he had a chance.

Jaime turned the steering wheel sharply to the right to take them off the highway, not allowing enough room for the SUV to stay parallel to them. Eddie looked back and saw that the perp had to hit his breaks while veering sharply to the right, side swiping the highway crash barrels at the entrance to the ramp. The perp's vehicle came to a stop shortly thereafter.

Meanwhile, Jaime had continued speeding down the ramp, his eyes widening at the sharp left turn coming up ahead. "Janko, hold on!" Jaime hit the breaks and turned the steering wheel to the left. The speed they had been going was too high to safely travel along the winding ramp and their momentum forced the car to glide sideways across the roadway until it came to a stop, facing south across the single-lane westbound ramp.

Jamie and Eddie sat in shock, the only sounds in the car was their heavy breathing.

"You o..." Jamie never finished checking on his partner, as headlights appeared around the bend, speeding towards them. Eddie screamed her partner's name a moment before the black Yukon slammed into Jamie's side of the squad car at full speed. The violent impact shattered the early morning silence as the police vehicle spun a full ninety degrees while having been thrust further down the ramp. The SUV had came to a stop almost at the point of impact.

The only movement came from the Yukon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eddie opened her eyes to a cloud of white before her. The telltale burning in her eyes and throat confirming that the airbag had indeed deployed. She grimaced at the aches she felt throughout her body, but was relieved to be able to move all limbs without too much trouble. Eddie touched a spot on her forehead that ached and came away with bloodied fingertips. While reaching to unlatch her seatbelt, she caught sight of her partner out the corner of her eye.

"Reagan? Hey, Jaime?" she whispered, her voice coming out softer than expected. Eddie placed her hand on Jaime's right shoulder, afraid to do more than touch him should it cause him further injury. Although by the looks of it, the crash had done plenty of damage on its own.

The inside of the vehicle was dimly lit by the dashboard lights and the working lights that remained on the roof of their car. Eddie could see that the driver's side door had been crushed inward, almost tilting the seat to the right. The only thing that had kept him in place was the seatbelt. Eyes closed, his head was turned toward her revealing blood that still trickled from a laceration on his left temple along with more from his nose – blood that looked black in the gloomy interior. His left arm lay across the edge of the now broken window. Safety glass sparkled where it lay scattered across his uniform. He remained unconscious and unresponsive to her touch and words.

Eddie was pulled from any further attempt to rouse her partner by movement to the front of their vehicle. Turning forward, she saw the driver's door of the dark SUV open wide. A surge of adrenaline shot through her body, forgetting the pain she felt a moment ago.

The dark figure stepped out slowly, a weapon of his own aimed at the squad car. Eddie pushed her door open and scrambled out while drawing her weapon, positioning herself in the gap between the car frame and the door. "Freeze! Put your weapon down now or I will shoot!" she ordered.

Her words were ignored as he took a few short steps forward. The man was covered in a bulky overcoat and a hoody pulled over his head. "I said drop it!" Eddie blinked hard several times, trying to rid herself of the blood that had begun to dribble into her eye.

Seeing him take another step closer, Janko fired her weapon but not before the perp got a shot of his own off also - one that struck Officer Eddie Janko in the chest. She fell backwards, her gun falling to the ground. The perp stumbled back, the officer's shot hitting him high across the left arm, but he stayed on his feet. Waiting for movement from the fallen officer, but none came.

Jamie came back to consciousness and a world of pain. There was a roaring in his ears in rhythm with his heartbeat and his vision was a blur. He could make out shadowed movement in the direction he was facing but lacked understanding of what it was or what was happening. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to gather his bearings and when he opened them, his vision had cleared enough to make out his partner in a shooting stance outside their police car. He could hear her yelling but couldn't distinguish the words. He tried to call out for her when all of a sudden he saw her body jerk backwards and fall away.

He gasped in surprise which awoke a deep seeded pain in his chest. Eddie. That was all he could think. She'd been shot. The way she fell was of someone that'd been shot. No, no, no, no, no, no. Not again. His heart began to race. He struggled to move, but a groan escaped his lips as sharp pain flared up his left arm, useless where it lay across the car door. His legs were wedged under the steering wheel and dashboard and he could do little more than wiggle them in the confined space. "Eddie," he whispered, unable to get his voice to cooperate.

Jamie could hear sirens in the distance, but it was the movement to his left that had him turning his head with great effort. A dark, hooded figure stood before him, observing him in the crushed vehicle. Jaime knew who it was, even through the darkness that surrounded them both. He now thought of his family. How they would have to bury another son, brother, uncle and grandson.

The silent figure approached the shattered window shoving Jamie's left arm into the interior of the car, causing him to yelp in pain. Jaime clenched his teeth as the man leaned into the car to tear away the badge and medals on his uniform jacket. The perp pushed his right hand away as he fought to stop him.

"No," he gasped. Jaime attempted to retrieve the gun at his waist when a large hand gripped his throat, threatening to cut off his air supply. With the other, the perp fought to relieve him of his gun. His vision swam as the perp squeezed his neck harder. Jaime struggled for breath and his body jerked as it fought. He could make out the perp's face through the faint light and just inches from his own. The face from the sketch they had finally obtained a weeks ago. The man sneered as he took control of Jamie's gun, raising it to his right temple. Jaime used everything he had to pull at the hand now threatening to kill him with his own weapon.

Staring into his assailant's eyes, he realized it was in God's hands now, as he felt his body weakening from a lack of oxygen. Jaime closed his eyes and said a prayer when three deafening shots rang out in the small confines of the squad car.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eddie gasped in air as she came to. She lay stunned as her chest burned and the back of her head ached where it hit the roadway after her fall. Dazed, she tried to focus on breathing until a quite yelp and sounds of a struggle brought her back to reality. It all replayed quickly in her mind like some bad police drama - the chase, the accident, the shooting. Her partner.

Eddie struggled to a sitting position and leaned forward to get to her knees. It was then that she could see into the car and caught sight of their perp, the cop killer, hunched over Jaime, strangling the life out of him and lifting a gun to his head. She couldn't let this happen. Instinct kicked in and she looked down to the ground around her, finding what she was looking for. Her weapon lay before her, partially under the car. She moved quickly, picking up her glock and taking aim. She gave no warning this time and fired three times.

The perp dropped the weapon and slowly slipped back through the window and out of her line of sight. Not willing to take a chance, Eddie got to her feet despite her body's protestations and moved around their squad car to carefully approach their downed perp. The man lay motionless on the ground, arms spread out in surrender. He was gone, of that she was sure. But because this man had hunted her department for weeks, she couldn't let her guard down. Breathing heavily, she got closer and kneeled down next to him, checking him for weapons. Eddie found a gun in one coat pocket and slid it across the pavement away from his body. She continued searching his pockets and came away with Jamie's badge and medals in the other. Placing them on the ground, she checked for a pulse. Not finding one, she reholstered her gun and reached for her radio.

"12-David to Central. 10-13," taking a breath, Eddie tried to get her head on straight before continuing, "I've got an officer involved 10-53. I need multiple busses forthwith, one officer down, one suspect down on the FDR north ramp to the Brooklyn Bridge." She let her radio fall as she heard her name whispered behind her.

Jamie startled at the sound of gunfire, sucking in a breath as the pressure to his neck suddenly disappeared. He opened his eyes to see his attacker slip back out through the window opening and tumble to the ground. He couldn't keep from coughing as he continued to take in air through his bruised throat. Not understanding what was happening, Jaime turned to the right to see his partner shuffling to her feet. He tracked her with his eyes as she moved around the front of the car with her gun drawn. He tried calling out for her, but nothing would come out. Jaime continued taking in deep breaths as he heard her call for help and tried again, "Janko."

"Reagan?!" Eddie got up and turned, seeing him through the window. She walked back to the car as he stared at her. Realizing she had limited access to him on this side, she all but ran back to her side of the car and crouched down in the passenger's seat. Hesitant to touch him again, but needing to feel that he was alive, she gently placed one hand on his right shoulder and cupped his cheek with the other.

"Hey, Jaime?" She scanned his body and looked into his eyes. "I'd ask if you're okay but all I'd get from you is an 'I'm fine.'" Her eyes glistened as she gave him a shaky laugh which bordered on a sob.

They'd come so close. Jaime felt his eyes tear up as well, as he looked back at her. Spying the cut on her forehead, he wondered how in the world it was possible that she was there with him. He was too choked up to respond, only able to close his eyes, take in shaky breaths and focus on the feel of her hand on his cheek. Swallowing hard past the pain in his throat, he said, "I am fine," and shot her a lopsided smile. They were pulled from the moment as a contingent of police vehicles approached from either direction, sirens blaring. Officers spilled out of their cars and approached cautiously, several checking the SUV as others made their way to them.

"We're going to get you out of here, okay?" She said softly to Jaime. She then turned and yelled out to the other officers, "We need EMTs and fire department over here, he's pinned! One suspect down, he's gone!"

People began yelling out orders and within sixty seconds two medics had approached them, one on either side of the car. The one to Jaime's left leaned into the window and spoke first, "Officer?"

"Reagan. Jaime," he responded while still looking at his partner.

"Jaime. My name is Ryan and that other guy over there with your partner is Mario. We're gonna help you out of there, okay?"

The other spoke, directing his attention to Eddie. "Officer? I'm gonna have to ask you to move out of there. I need to get to your partner."

Eddie shook her head wordlessly, hesitant to leave Jamie. But she brought her hands back down to her side, leaving Jaime with a profound sense of loss. "I'll see you when you're out, okay?"

"Yeah. But hey?" His raspy voice stopped her from getting out of the car. "They need to check you out. Make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, Reagan," she responded with a tight smile and moved out of the car before he could protest.

Knowing she wouldn't get herself checked out, he waited until Mario was in the seat she had vacated and said, "Hey, my partner, Janko, she got shot. She needs to get checked out too. Please."

The medic looked at him in surprise before responding. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll get her some help." He leaned out of the open doorway and spotted the other team of EMTs, shouting out to them before they approached the dead suspect, "Hey, Marie, John! This officer over here," pointing to Janko who remained close by, "took a bullet, she needs to get checked out."

Eddie stared back in surprise with her mouth wide open. But that was all it took for the two medics and several other officers to surround her. They began asking questions, all at once it seemed, but all she wanted to do was make sure Jaime made it out okay. Too soon she was whisked off to an ambulance where they checked her for gunshot wounds and stared in amazement at the bullet embedded in her vest after they'd removed her jacket and shirt. They could find no other open wounds aside from the laceration on her head. Despite her arguments to the contrary, they proceeded to insert an I.V. in her hand and prepared her for transport to the hospital where doctors would give her a more thorough check-up.

Back at the squad car, the medics worked quickly to check Jaime over while fire fighters worked from the outside to lift the steering wheel and remove the door which had Jamie's legs wedged under the dashboard. Portable lighting had been brought in to provide rescuers and investigators with a better view of the scene. Jaime's jacket and shirt had been cut away and his vest undone to give way for the cardiac leads. They were mindful of his left arm which had caused Jamie to grimace in pain when Ryan had reached in to take his pulse. The limb was situated in a splint and lay on top a rolled up blanket on his lap. They also placed a cervical collar around his neck and an I.V. had been inserted in his right hand.

Mario was bandaging the head wound while observing his patient. The steering wheel had been lifted slightly and the fire department was working to cut the door, when he asked, "How you doing, Jaime?"

The oxygen mask on his face helped ease his breathing, but Jaime had still zoned out as everyone buzzed around him, the car rocking slightly as heavy equipment was used to free him. He opened his eyes and tried looking to the EMT before responding, "Tired. Pretty sore."

"I bet. But you're doing great considering what you've been through. They should have you out of here in no time. Just hang in there."

"Yeah." Jaime was just beginning to zone out again, when he heard a familiar voice yelling his name.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Danny Reagan found himself running up the ramp to the Brooklyn Bridge at almost five a.m. He'd left his unmarked police vehicle somewhere on the highway, where emergency vehicles and an infinite number of radio cars bottlenecked the exit in question. He too had been working a midnight tour and was heading to a scene in lower Manhattan when he'd gotten the call from his father. Jaime and his partner had called in a 10-13 and shots fired on the FDR north. Soon thereafter his partner had called in a 10-53 with an officer down. Frank had little to go on and was waiting for his detail to take him from his home in Bay Ridge to the scene. Garrett was trying to reach the commander on scene to get more information on Jamie's condition but he hadn't heard back yet.

It was their worst nightmare coming to life.

"Where are you now son?"

Danny blinked in shock, trying to focus on the sound of his dad's voice while turning the car towards the FDR. Baez stared at him in silence, knowing he'd fill her in when he was done.

"I'm not far, dad. I can be there in a few minutes. You don't know anything else?"

Frank sighed and said, "Sounds like this is our guy, but it hasn't been confirmed yet. I need you to get there and check on your brother. I'll be on my way with Pop shortly." Frank paused, his voice thick when he continued, "I'd feel better if you were there with him."

"I'm on it dad. I'll call you as soon as I can." He'd disconnected the call quickly, needing to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"What's wrong?"

Forgetting his partner was in the car, he said, "He struck again. It's Jaime. Some sort of accident and shots fired on the FDR."

Maria didn't ask anymore questions knowing he was struggling to keep it together. She called in for another set of detectives to report to their scene and simply followed him on foot when they could go no further on the highway.

Danny sprinted along the curving ramp, weaving around empty emergency vehicles and nearly came to halt at the scene before him. A black SUV sat dark and abandoned. Illuminated before it was a squad car swarming with police, medics and firefighters, the greater number of them huddled near the driver's door.

Danny walked ahead, stopping again when he spotted him. Despite the oxygen mask and thick bandaging around his head, he recognized his brother in the driver's seat. He stood frozen before Maria placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on now. Go to your brother. I'll find out what happened, huh?

That was all it took to spur him on. That and a very deep breath. He walked quickly towards the car and called out as he approached, "Jaime!"

Jamie's eyes fluttered open and he whispered, "Danny."

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get close enough to his brother on the other side, he headed to passenger's side and peered into the car through the now windshield-less frame. "Jesus, kid. Are you okay?"

Knowing his brother may not be in the best position to answer, he looked towards the medic caring for him and asked the same question.

"We'll know for sure when he gets to the hospital, but I think he will be. He's got a concussion, possibly a broken arm, most likely some bruised ribs and he says his legs are just wedged - he's able to move them - but most importantly, his vitals are stable."

Danny did his best to get in his line of sight. "Hey, Jaime, you hear that, you're gonna be okay, all right? Dad's on his way."

"Yeah." Jamie swallowed thickly before continuing, "Yeah, I hear you. Want out of here," he said softly.

"I know, kid, I know. Just hang in there, huh?"

Jaime closed his eyes in exhaustion but quickly reopened them as the car shook again and his door was finally pulled away. Danny took a few steps back as he watched firefighters and medics carefully move his brother from the car and onto a backboard and gurney. His heart breaking as Jaime clenched his teeth and grunted at the pain the movement caused.

As Jaime was secured for transport, Maria came to his side and said, "It's our guy. And we got ID. Darryl Wade, twenty-eight from Queens."

Danny stared ahead at the group surrounding his brother. "We sure?"

"We're sure. Matches the sketch. Janko told officers she pulled Jamie's badge from his pocket when she checked him for weapons. The gun she also pulled from his coat is police issued. My bet - it'll most likely'll match up to one of our missing weapons. Riley already has people on their way to his home address." She looked towards the medics and asked, "How is he?"

Danny barely moved. "They think he'll be fine but we'll know more at the hospital." He looked around the scene when something occurred to him, "Janko? Where is she?"

"Already on her way to St. Vic's. They said she took one to the chest, her vest caught it. They think she's okay too."

"Jesus." Danny tilted his head back and prayed to the heavens, "Thank God. Thank you, God. Last thing that kid needs is to lose another partner. Especially, Eddie."

The gurney carrying his brother began to move swiftly. Danny began to follow, calling out to his partner, "I'm going with him. Keep me posted."

"Will do, Reagan. You too."

She watched as the medics led the gurney and her partner away. He had his phone up to his ear again, surely filling the PC in on his son's condition.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Police Commissioner Frank Reagan sat hunched over on a thinly padded armchair in a waiting room of the St. Victor's Emergency Department. Surrounded by most of his family, his DCPI and various members of his office and the 12th Precinct, he waited patiently (as far as those around him were concerned) for the Chief of Emergency Medicine to come out and give him an update on his officers.

He was doing his best to hide the distress he'd been feeling since receiving the call earlier this morning at quarter to five advising that there had been an officer involved accident on the FDR, all signs indicating that it was caused by the same perp that had been going after his patrolmen. He could still hear Garrett's words – 'It's Jaime and his partner that made the call' – running on a continuous loop in his head. His detail arrived within fifteen minutes of his DCPI's call, Frank and Henry waiting impatiently for them at the front door.

His first call had been to Danny. Knowing he was also working the midnight tour, he hoped he was closer to the scene and could get to his youngest sooner than he'd be able to. Luck was on their side that morning, for many reasons. Danny had only been a few minutes out and had arrived as first responders worked to free Jaime from his squad car. Danny had called him back with an update when he and Henry were already on their way into Manhattan, telling them to head straight for St. Vic's as the ambulance was already in route, the sound of the siren in the background further proof of that. He tried to reassure him that Jaime was just banged up, that all signs pointed to the injuries being minor. Frank tried to believe him, but the concern in Danny's voice told him that Danny was still trying to believe that himself.

Frank Reagan wouldn't feel at ease until he saw his son for himself. So he sat there, hunched over in the chair, ringing his hands and staring aimlessly at the linoleum floor. They'd been waiting for almost an hour and a half for the doctor to come out, but a nurse had just told them that the doctor would be out shortly, as soon as Jaime was brought back down from radiology where they'd been running some tests.

Despite the number of people in the waiting room, it was surprisingly quiet. Henry sat in the corner, his head tilted back against the wall and eyes closed in prayer. Erin and Nicky sat next to him, Nicky with her head down on her mother's left shoulder and Erin holding Nicky's hand in her lap. Both lost in their thoughts, having arrived within thirty minutes of receiving Frank's call. He had held off on calling her until after he received Danny's update, not wanting to alarm her without being able to provide her with some sort information on her brother's condition.

The only family missing at that moment were Linda and the boys. Danny had called her as soon as they'd arrived and the doctors had whisked Jaime off to the confines of the emergency room where an imposing nurse had pulled him aside and prohibited him from following. Considering the early hour, Danny had asked Linda not to pull the boys out of bed just to come sit in a hospital waiting room. They'd agreed that she'd get them off to school and meet the rest of the Reagans at the hospital as soon as she could.

Danny was doing a surprisingly good job of keeping himself calm. Usually a bull in a china shop in most stressful situations, he sat quietly next to his father.

"Commissioner?"

All five members of the Reagan Family stood upon hearing that single word, knowing they were finally going to get some news.

A tall, slim woman, no more than forty-five, with messy brown hair pulled back in a loose bun approached Frank. "Commissioner. I'm Dr. Abigail Hannon. I treated your officers when hey arrived here earlier this morning."

Frank shook the doctor's hand, then quickly stuffed them in his pockets to hide his nerves. "Dr. Hannon, how are my officers?

The doctor wrapped her arms around the chart she held, hugging it close to her chest. Obviously knowing his relationship to one of the officers, she began, "Let's start with Officer Reagan. He's in remarkably good condition all things considered. He suffered a concussion in the accident and we understand he lost consciousness as a result. He's showing some of the normal symptoms - he's tired, dizzy and nauseous, which is to be expected - but most importantly he's coherent. He'll be a little sensitive to light and sound and has a pretty bad headache, but he should be fine in time. CTs and MRIs came back clear but we still plan to admit him as a precaution."

"Thank God," Henry whispered just behind Frank.

The doctor shot Henry a tight smile before continuing. Looking back at Frank, she could see the relief clearly written all over his face. "He has some bruising to his nose and eyes, probably from the airbag. He also has a distal fracture of the left forearm - basically a broken wrist. We're waiting for Orthopedics to come down for a consult. If my guess is correct, they'll cast his wrist and have him follow up with an orthopedist of his choosing after discharge. Aside from the usual cuts and bruises associated with a car accident, he also has some distinct bruising to his neck." Dr. Jenkins paused, not sure if the news she was about to deliver was known to them or not. "We understand from his partner that their assailant was choking Officer Reagan when she found them."

Erin let out a small gasp as Nicky squeezed her hand at what the doctor was saying.

"Son of a bitch," Danny cursed.

"We checked his throat for swelling, our main concern in these types of situations, but found none. He is on oxygen, but just as a precaution. He's breathing fine, although he has some discomfort as a result of bruised ribs. Overall, he'll stay with us for a few days for observation, but he should fully recover, Commissioner," she assured him.

Taking a deep breath, Frank nodded and looked thankfully at the doctor and asked, "Thank you, Dr. Hannon. When can I see my son?"

"As I mentioned, Orthopedics should be down shortly and they'll most likely get his wrist in a cast. I'll let you know when that's done so that you can sit with him while we get him transferred to a private room."

Despite wanting to see Jaime that very second, Frank understood. "What about my other officer, Officer Janko?" What's her condition? We were told she was shot?"

"Officer Janko was also extremely lucky. She took a bullet to the chest but her vest stopped it. She has a pretty impressive contusion, but no broken bones. She'll just experience some tenderness and discomfort, but that will go away in time. We do have her on a cardiac monitor as a precaution, but barring any unforeseen complications, we expect that she'll be discharged within twenty-four hours. She also has a small bump on the back of her head, a cut on her forehead and some minor bruising, but she suffered no other injuries. Everything's come back clear."

"That's good news, doctor. I'd like to see her as well."

"Of course. She's waiting to be moved to a room now. You can follow me."

"I'm coming with you," Danny said. He looked up to his father before saying, "I'd like to make sure she's okay too."

Frank nodded and they walked side by side as they followed the doctor down the winding halls of the emergency department, leaving the rest of the family behind, where they breathed a sigh of relief that this nightmare was almost over.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Officer Edit Janko sat atop a gurney in exam room four worrying the edge of the blanket that covered her to the waist. Her nurse had just finished entering notes in her chart via the computer she'd rolled in as soon as the doctors had finished checking her over and confirmed what she already knew - that she was all right and didn't need all this attention.

Okay, so maybe it hurt a little to breathe and her head ached a bit. But she was more concerned about her partner. She'd told her doctor and just about anyone that would listen that her partner had been injured far worse than she had. That the son of a bitch that did this to them had even tried choking the life out of him before she shot him. But her requests and questions unrelated to her care went unanswered. So she'd given up and allowed them to treat her with minimal complaints, sitting through a long history and physical, concussion tests and a ridiculous number of scans and x-rays. She was grateful that the bulky oxygen mask was switched out for a nasal cannula, but she somehow ended up connected to a cardiac monitor along with the standard IV.

After what seemed like an eternity, she sat alone in the exam room with just her thoughts, the nurse just having left to check on her room assignment. She leaned back on the raised gurney and closed her eyes. Her mind was racing with terrible images of Jaime trapped in the car, the perp choking the life out of him and holding the gun to his head as if he couldn't decide what would be more cruel. Psycho.

She was more than grateful she'd been able to stop him in time. Now she just wished that someone, anyone, would come and let her know what was going on with Reagan.

And as if God was answering her prayers, a quite knock pulled her out of her thoughts. But she was startled to hear the deep, husky voice of her commissioner.

"Officer Janko. May we come in?"

Eddie sat up on the gurney, almost in an comical attempt to stand at attention.

Frank walked in and stood at the foot of the gurney, Danny sliding in next to him. "As you were, Officer Janko." Frank looked at the young woman who'd been riding with his son for the past two years. She didn't look like a trained police officer in this moment. Her face had been wiped clean, marred only by a square of gauze on her forehead. Her blonde hair had messily come undone from her standard bun. She appeared too young to do what she did for a living. But he knew that Jaime had a lot of respect for her and felt she was an excellent officer, the incident with the cell phone now a distant memory from her rookie year. "Dr. Hannon filled us in on your condition. She expects you to be out of here tomorrow. We're all extremely relieved that you weren't hurt more seriously."

"Thank you, sir." She responded in a daze, not really expecting to have the police commissioner visiting her. She expected him and the rest of the Reagans to be at Jaime's bedside.

Oh, God, Jamie. "I'm fine sir, but to be frank, I just want to know about my partner. No one's told me anything and to be quite honest, sir, seeing you and Detective Reagan in here is kind of freaking me out."

Frank smiled at her candor, one that came easy because he now knew that both his officers - that his son - would be okay. "Dr. Hannon has told us that Jaime is doing well."

Danny stepped in to give her the cliff notes. "Yeah, despite being wedged in that squad car pretty good, he's only got a concussion, some bruised ribs and a broken wrist. Pretty amazing all things considered. You both had guardian angels with ya tonight."

"I'm sorry, but you said Dr. Hannon told you? You haven't seen him?" She was hesitant to believe all was okay if they were here visiting her first.

"Yes, well, they were waiting on an orthopedist to cast his wrist. We'll be able to see him as soon as they're done," Frank explained.

"So he's really okay?"

"We wouldn't lie to you, Eddie," Danny assured.

Knowing they wouldn't, Eddie simply nodded, unable to get anything out of her mouth as relief enveloped her.

Danny shared a look with his father and asked, "I know it's been a long night, but, uh, think you're up to telling us what happened out there?"

Eddie began to take a deep breath and stopped at the discomfort it caused. She stared at a spot on the wall between the two men, replaying everything in her head. She began with the uneventful drive to the precinct, when Jaime had suddenly yelled a warning about a gun, how the perp had shot several times at her side of the car before making his way up her partner's side and firing a few more shots. She continued to tell them about Jaime's attempt to lose him on the ramp but he'd lost control of the car and they had skidded to a stop across the roadway. Before they knew what was happening, they'd been hit and she'd come to with the airbag in her face. She described how Jaime remained unconscious as she got out to order the perp to stand down.

"Wade."

"Huh?" Eddie was pulled from the memory and she looked toward Danny.

"The perp. We got a name now, Darryl Wade."

"Oh." She shook her head and continued, "He, Wade, wouldn't stop coming towards us, so I fired, but I guess so did he. I don't know if I hit him, but next thing I know I'm waking up on the ground trying figure out why I'm there when I hear struggling and Jaime's voice and it all came back to me." She looked at the men before her and continued, "I got to my knees and saw him strangling him with one hand and holding a gun to his head with the other. Jamie was trying to fight against him, but..." her eyes teared up and she blinked quickly to prevent them from falling.

Frank felt his heart clench at her words, for the torture his son had endured and for the horror she had suffered by witnessing it.

Eddie looked at her boss and said, "so I found my gun on the ground and I shot him. He fell away but I was afraid to believe he was really dead so I checked him. And he was dead. Found a gun on him along with Jamie's badge in his pockets. Called again for assistance and here we are."

Frank had to swallow the lump in his throat, realizing how close he'd truly come to losing another child to this profession. "You saved his life, Officer Janko. For that I will never be able to properly repay you."

Frank looked her straight in the eyes when he said those heartfelt words. They took her breath away for a moment before she replied, "He's my partner." Because it was as simple as that.

A knock drew their attention to the door where a nurse stood with an orderly at her side. "Excuse me, but we're ready to transport Officer Janko to her room."

Frank looked back at Eddie. "Is there anything we can get for you or maybe someone we can call?"

"No sir, I'm fine. I've already had a chance to call my mother. She should be here soon. Thank you."

Frank smiled at the young woman, "If you need anything, do not hesitate to let me know." With that he saluted her.

Eddie stared back in surprise for a few seconds before training kicked in and she saluted back. And just like that, Commissioner Reagan and Detective Reagan were gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jaime Reagan also lay in an exam room nearby, the proud new owner of a bright white cast that ran the length of his forearm through his hand, his swollen fingers peaking out the other end. The orthopedist had assessed him quickly, pleased that the fracture was a simple one and should not require anything more than the cast and PT once it came off.

After checking on him one last time, Dr. Hannon told him he'd have his family come in for a visit while they waited for admissions to get him into a room. With all exams done, the lights were dimmed to help alleviate the throbbing in his head and he'd been left alone to rest.

The head of Jamie's gurney was slightly elevated, as was his injured arm, which sat atop a pillow at his side. He was exhausted, his body begging him for some much needed sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he'd see his partner getting shot right in front of him...again, which only worsened his already queasy stomach.

He knew the outcome was different this time. He'd seen Eddie back in the car after she shot the suspect. She'd talked to him. Hell, she'd even touched him – and in the back of his mind, he swore he could still feel the warmth of her hand on his cheek. But his stomach still tightened at the memory. The feeling of utter despair it left behind refused to leave him completely.

He reached up with his right hand to rub at the bandage that now adorned his left temple, a small section of hair having been shaved to accommodate the stiches. When he was done with that, he readjusted the nasal cannula across his face. To say that he was fidgety was an understatement. He was unable to sleep and unable to move without causing pain to flare up across his body. His concerns for his partner aside, his mind was also filled with questions about the guy responsible for tormenting them over the past few months.

Jamie turned his head towards the open doorway upon hearing heavy footfalls drawing near, ones that he could easily identify as belonging to his father followed by what sounded like a few other indistinct followers. A moment later, the sizeable silhouette of his father filled the opening, blocking the glaring fluorescent lighting that spilled in from the hallway.

Frank stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at the lone figure in the room. He hated this - seeing one of his kids hurt. But this, this was better than the alternative and Frank Reagan knew well enough to thank God for miracles. Proceeding further into the room, he came to a stop on the right side of the gurney and quickly studied his son from head to toe, but he saw no visible injuries other than those that Dr. Hannon had already apprised them of.

"Hey, dad."

Henry and Danny followed him into the room, making their way to the other side of the gurney, each doing their own cursory examinations. Frank reached to grasp Jamie's good wrist in his hand. "How are you feeling son?" he asked in a soft voice, easily reading some discomfort in Jaime's bruised eyes.

Jaime acknowledged his bother and grandfather with a tight smile. His usual, automatic response to a question like that was 'I'm fine,' but he knew that answer wouldn't fly this time. So he answered about as honestly as he could, "About as good as I look, I guess. But better than expected."

"You got real lucky out there, kid. Seeing you like that, stuck in that car, that's something I don't ever wanna see again in this lifetime." Danny placed his hand on his ankle, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Henry remained silent where he stood. There wasn't much that left him speechless, but this was certainly one of them. As relieved as he was to see his grandson alive, it still rocked him to know all that he had endured.

"Not a situation I ever want to be in again." Jamie smiled back at his brother. He felt some of the stress that he had been feeling earlier abate just with their presence.

"Doctor said you'll be here for a few days and then we can take you home."

"Yeah, she told me the same thing. But I'm okay, just feeling sore as all get out," he assured.

Frank smiled at his son. "Erin, Nicky and Linda are waiting outside. They should be moving you soon and then they'll be in to see you."

"Ready to smother and mother-hen me to death, I'm sure," he smirked.

"It's what they do best," Henry joked.

Jaime turned serious. "Hey, no one's told me what's going on with Eddie." He paused and swallowed before saying, "The suspect, he shot her before he came after me. She okay?" He looked to his father and brother for answers.

Frank responded quickly to put him at ease, "We were just with Officer Janko. She's fine, son. Her vest did its job. She's just got some bruising and a bump on the head. Doctor's going to keep her here overnight, but they'll release her in the morning."

Jamie blinked quickly and looked towards a far corner of the room as he processed that information. Hearing it from his father finally reassured him that she really was okay. The only thing better than that would be to see her in person.

"Okay. That's good." Jamie breathed out a heavy sigh, his body feeling more tired and sore than it did before his visitors arrived. There were so many thoughts going through his head, most of them confusing the hell out of him. The other three men in the room were or had been detectives at some point. And all three picked up on the fact that there was some internal battle in his mind when it came to his partner. None, however, were going to broach that subject while he lay concussed in the ER.

Feeling uncomfortable at the way they were staring at him, Jaime hurried to address the other issue weighing heavily on his mind. "What about the suspect? Who was this guy?"

"Well, we don't have to worry about that son of a bitch anymore," Henry growled.

Having just received an update from Lt. Riley on their investigation, Frank shared what he knew. "Darryl Wade, twenty-eight, unemployed from Queens. Riley's team has only just started going through his apartment, but it appears that he had some mental issues -"

Henry chimed in, "Shocking."

Frank glanced at Henry and continued,"- found some letters at his place. Apparently, he'd applied to the NYPD Academy a few years back but he didn't even make it past the psych evaluation. Turns out he also had applied to several other forces - on Long Island and in New Jersey – and was also turned down. All of his files are being pulled for us. Riley's found all sorts of photos of NYPD police officers scattered around his apartment. We also found the stolen badges and the weapons of the last three officers he hit. Kruger's gun was found on him at your scene."

Danny simplified it. "Appears he was some nut job targeting police because he never made it on the force. Except for Galvez, so far it seems like the four other cops – and the two of you – were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Caught sight of you and went after you."

Frank finished by saying, "All we can assume is that he followed Galvez home, didn't have an opportunity to strike and waited until he did. But that's just a guess right now."

"Jesus," he whispered. Jaime blinked sluggishly. Despite trying process and understand all of that information, his mind was ready to wrap things up and take a much needed break from reality.

Seeing that Jaime was starting to wear out, Danny said, "I'm gonna go home for a bit, catch some sleep. I'll pick up the boys and come back later for a visit, ok, kid?"

"Yeah, Danny. See you guys later." Danny patted his leg and walked out.

Henry wanted to give Frank and Jaime some time alone before Jamie passed out, so he added, "And I think I'll go grab everyone some breakfast. And coffee, definitely coffee. I'll see you when you're settled, son."

"All right, Grandpa."

The older man walked out of the room. Jaime stared at the spot his grandfather had just vacated, his mind feeling sluggish.

"You did good out there, son. Both you and your partner. I'm proud of you."

Jaime pressed his lips together and nodded his thanks, moved by his father's words.

Not wanting his father to feel like he was obligated to stick around, he said, "You don't have to stay, Dad. I'll be okay."

"Who says I don't want to stay? Plus, I got no where to go."

Jamie gave him a tired smile. "Really? I would think there are lots of places the Police Commissioner has to be on a weekday. You know, people to see. Mayors to annoy."

"Yeah, well, I got people for all that. One of the perks of being PC." Frank shot him a smirk. "Today, my only place is right here." Frank placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Rest, son. I'll be right here with you."

"Thanks, Dad." Jaime nodded slowly and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to finally come.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jamie stared out the window of his seventh story hospital room. The early morning sun painting the sky in bright shades of pink and orange. He could hear that the activity in the hallway had picked up as the nurses went through their usual morning shift change.

His nurse had just been in for a vitals and concussion check and had been surprised find him up so early. Despite the constant checks by various medical staff, he had still managed to spend most of the day yesterday sleeping, waking up each time to see different members of his family chatting quietly while waiting for him to resurface. He had eventually managed to stay awake for a longer period of time in the early evening, at least long enough to be mother-henned, questioned, fed and have his cast tagged by the signatures and well wishes of his niece and nephews. The cast would be replaced in a few weeks anyway, so he couldn't deny them that request.

They had all eventually agreed to clear out when the nurse advised that visiting hours were over. Jaime could see that his grandfather and father, especially, were hesitant to leave. He'd assured them he'd be fine, ready to go back to sleep and awaken only when prompted. They hesitantly said their goodbyes with promises of coffee and pancakes in the morning.

Jaime was true to his word, he just didn't expect to be wide awake before five a.m., reliving the events of the previous morning which had then led him to question his partnership with Eddie. He pretended to deny his feelings for her for the sake of their work partnership. But the thought of almost losing her yesterday made him feel like a real idiot for having done so.

He'd once told Erin that Eddie was a real pain - always trying to tell him what to do, she eats too much, was opinionated, never listened and was constantly making plans for him without consulting him. Yet some of those things were the reasons why he looked forward to seeing her everyday. He truly couldn't get enough, even after a long tour in close quarters. She became a cop for the same reasons he did - to make a difference. She kept him on his toes, never backed down from a challenge, was witty, funny and last, but truly not least, she was really beautiful.

And he was totally screwed.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts and the subject of his dilemma slowly opened the door and walked into his room carrying a two of cups of coffee. She was dressed in black leggings and an oversized sweatshirt, her hair loose and cascading over her shoulders. She looked stunning to him.

He cleared his throat and greeted her. "Hey. How'd you get past my security?"

"Hey, Reagan." She smiled shyly as she approached his bed. "I gave him a donut and he looked the other way," she joked. Eddie sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and handed over one of the cups."

"Thanks."

"Figured you would be up already despite the exciting day we had yesterday." She studied his bruised face and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Jaime took a sip of his coffee and placed the cup on the bedside tray. He'd noticed her stiff posture and forced smile, wondering if it was just due to her own injuries. But she seemed uncomfortable around him - nervous, even. "More sore and stiff than I was yesterday, but headache's almost gone, so I guess that's a plus. How about you?"

She quickly looked down at her cup, fidgeting with the plastic lid. "Me? I'm fine. On my way out of here in a few hours. Thought I'd come by and check on you before your whole family came in. Meeting Riley and your brother at the precinct to give my statement after discharge."

"Yeah? That's good." Not knowing what else to say without opening the proverbial floodgates, he added "Yeah, Riley's coming by in the afternoon to take mine."

"This is crazy."

"Yeah, I know."

"No, I mean this is crazy, Reagan." Eddie looked into Jamie's eyes. He saw a raw emotion there that he'd seldom seen from her.

"That psycho, cop killer, Wade, or whatever you want to call him, he almost killed us yesterday and we're sitting around talking like it's just another day." She reached down to where his hand lay next to her, gripping his fingers with her own. He squeezed them back without thinking.

"It scared the crap out me not only when I saw you passed out and covered in blood in that car, but he was about to kill you and I..." She closed her mouth and looked back down at her lap.

Jaime mimicked her and looked down as well. His voice was quiet and thick when he final drew enough courage to speak. "When I woke up, you were outside, yelling or something, couldn't make out what you were saying and my vision was a little off, but I saw him shoot you, Eddie. And all I thought was not again, you know? And then I thought…" He shook his head and paused to compose himself.

Eddie looked up at him in shock at his last words and her heart broke for him. She hadn't realized that he had seen her go down. What must he have been going through thinking that he'd just seen another partner gunned down right in front of him?

He squeezed her hand again as he looked at her and went on, "Just not you."

Eddie teared up and smiled sadly. "What are we doing, Jaime?"

"Pretending that what's there is not there," he replied. "But I don't think I want to pretend anymore. Just don't want to stop being your partner."

She tilted her head and gave him that smirk, the one that told him he was going about things the wrong way. "We can be different kind of partners."

"Eddie..."

"No, hear me out, Reagan. You're gonna be out a couple of weeks on leave and then most likely playing house mouse for what?"

"Six to eight weeks depending on the cast and PT," he advised.

"We won't be riding together for at least that long. I'll probably be back on patrol in a week."

He could see where she was going with this but still was afraid to take the leap. "So what, you want to try things out between us and then what?"

"If it works, we'd be different kind of partners. The better kind." She smiled so bright it almost made him blush in response.

He huffed out a short laugh. But being one to think things completely through before acting and sometimes even overanalyzing, he asked, "And if it doesn't?"

"Always glass half empty," she sighed. "Call me crazy..."

"Crazy."

"...but I think it will." Eddie placed her cup next to his. Holding his good hand in both of hers, she came closer to him and whispered, "I really do."

He stared into her eyes and felt like he could finally be honest about this. "I do too." And despite his body's protests, he closed the gap between them, kissing her softly the way he had dreamed of doing again since that night so long ago outside of her apartment. The kiss lasted only a few moments, their lips separating only to then press their foreheads together. They smiled at each other, knowing this was the beginning of a whole new partnership between them.

_fin_

_Thank you to all who reviewed!_


End file.
